The Three Potters
by ScottishTimeLady
Summary: James, Albus and Lily Potter are all awoken one night and summoned to the Headmaster's office... (fluff)


Lily was fine getting up in the morning, maybe not the most brilliant person but she did manage to roll out of bed and talk coherently most days. And it was rare that someone had to wake her up ever, with the occasional summer morning that her Mum reminded her that she had to go out later that day. So when she felt someone shaking her reasonably gently but urgently awake she was confused. Turning over slowly, her eyes squinting in the dark she saw saw the faint outline of a girl. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw that it was Kynthia Makris, the Head Girl. She was more confused by this and groggily sat up before realising that it was the dead of night.

"What is it?"

"The Headmaster needs to see you!" Kynthia whispered. "Get some clothes on quickly and I'll take you there."

Sensing something was wrong, Lily jumped out of her bed and grabbed a dress, pulling it over her head and shoving her feet into a pair of shoes, grabbing her wand and a cardigan and heading down to the common room. James or Albus must be behind this, she thought, pulling her arms through the sleeves. What on earth one of them could have done to cause _her_ to be called there must have been huge! However, when she reached the common room she found them both as bleary eyed and confused as her. Apparently they seemed bewildered when they saw _her_ come down the staircase.

"Do you know what this is about?" Albus asked her pointedly.

"Not the foggiest," she answered with a shrug.

"Aww, we thought you'd finally gone and done something interesting!" James looked disappointed.

"Enough chit chat!" Kynthia cut in briskly. "Follow me!"

She turned and swept from the room quickly and all three of them exchanged glances before hurrying after her in silence. Something was obviously wrong. And it was big enough that the three of them had been pulled out of bed in the middle of the night. That could only mean one thing: a family crisis. And considering the fact that no one else had been called out of bed meant it was a personal affair. An immediate family matter. Kynthia didn't utter a word and the feeling of dread grew heavy in Lily's stomach. She could see Albus was chewing his lip nervously and James's ordinarily goofy smile was now replaced with a small frown. It must be to do with Dad. Being the children of an Auror they were used to their father having a bit of a dangerous job but since he'd been made Head he'd been doing mostly paperwork these days. And there hadn't been much of a threat from any dark wizards recently. But... what else could it be?

The shadows of the corridors seemed a lot more ominous at night. Lily had been out at night before, but only when it had been allowed, such as for her astronomy class. She'd never sneaked out, there hadn't really been any point in her doing so. James and Albus, on the otherhand, had, and Lily had assumed they'd been caught doing so, more likely James. Albus had never been caught. Lily realised that this was the first time in her entire two and a half years at Hogwarts that she'd ever been to the Headmaster's office. She was pondering the circumstances when she felt something brush against her left hand. Looking down she saw James had taken a hold of it. He looked down at her, gave a small smile and reassuring squeeze. It was a nice reminder that she wasn't alone in this. She had two older brothers that were there to support her and she them. She was definitely grateful for that. She couldn't bear to think what it must be like for anyone to not have anyone.

Going into the Headmaster's office was interesting, and Lily couldn't help but feel slightly impressed despite the circumstances. The way the gargoyle jumped to life as Kynthia muttered a password, and the rather grand entranceway before the seemingly impenetrable oak door. The Head Girl knocked three times quickly and then nodded to them and stalked off herself to bed. Lovely. Obviously the Head Girl was a little less than sociable at night and thought that they were incapable of knocking on a door themselves.

"Come in," a voice from inside the chamber called.

They looked at each other briefly, then James stepped forward, having been in the the office countless times before, and entered first.

"Professor? Kynthia Makris took us here?" he was nervous, although he was trying hard not to show it. The eldest should never lose face nor appear weak in front of anyone. At least that was James' philosophy.

"Yes, yes, come in, all of you," Professor Sillpinnes sounded tired and sure enough he was revealed to be wearing dressing gown complete with a long nightcap with a white pom-pom on the end. He was sitting at his desk, a little bemused as he rolled up a long piece of parchment that must have been a letter.

The office itself was even more impressive than the entrance but at this point non of the Potters even noticed. They stood transfixed at their aged Headmaster. He coughed briefly and rubbed his eyes.

"I just received a letter concerning an incident that happened earlier this evening..."

"What happened?" Albus cut in sharply.

Albus wasn't normally one to cut in sharply when someone, especially an older person, but Professor Sillpinnes was rather rambling and a little bit dotty, often taking so long in getting to a point that he fell asleep before he'd started to properly form it. However, the professor did not seem to mind Albus cutting in although he did seem quite taken aback. He was slowly recovering himself when the fireplace behind him started to flicker and flare. There was a small pop and the Potters peered nervously before yelling in delight at seeing their father's face in the nest of the flames.

"DAD!" Lily jumped forward with her brothers close behind her.

"You're okay?" Albus looked earnestly at him. "We thought something had happened at work."

"Didn't Professor Sillpinnes explain?" Harry looked back at the Professor who was still sitting at his table, watching the family.

"I'm afraid they've only just arrived, Mr Potter, I haven't been able to inform them yet."

"Inform us of what?" Albus was chewing his lip again.

"Dad... is Mum okay?" James looked their father in the eye.

"Yes," their father replied quickly. "Well, mostly."

"Mostly?" their eyes widened.

"There was... a bit of an incident earlier on."

"What happened?"

"Did someone hurt Mum?"

"Were you there?"

"Guys... you have to be quiet if you want me to tell you what happened!" Harry said with a small smile. "Mum is fine, someone broke into our house and tried to attack her, but she dealt with them fine, I reckon they bit off a bit more than they can chew. She's just in St Mungo's at the moment getting checked over to make sure there weren't any rogue hexes or any less obvious damage."

"Less obvious damage?"

"Any damage," he corrected himself.

"Who was it?" James asked quietly.

"That's irrelevant, they've been caught and will be put on trial," he told them firmly.

There was a pause.

"There's been a bit of damage to the house," Harry said finally.

"How much damage?"

"Not enough that it's not fixable. Your rooms are all fine, however the kitchen and living room have been disrupted and will have to stay that way for investigation and gathering evidence for a while and your mother and I are going to be staying at Ron and Hermione's for the next few weeks and-"

"You think it would be best if we stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas," Albus finished.

"We do really want you home," he answered honestly. "And you can come home if you really wish to, but it will be a bit cramped with all of us in one house for an entire holiday."

His children nodded. "We understand," James voiced for them all. "We can stay here over the holidays."

"You'll love Hogwarts at Christmas," Harry smiled fondly at the memory. "Trust me. And if you really hate it you can always come home, we won't turn you away, you'll probably just be more comfortable here in the castle."

They all nodded again.

"Well, I just wanted to let you all know before rumours started flying around school," he nodded to them. "You can always floo us tomorrow if you want."

"We will," Albus confirmed

"Tell Mum we love her!" Lily grinned.

"Good night!"

After saying farewell their father's head disappeared with a small pop again and the fire dwindled down.

"Who do you think it was who tried to hurt mum?" Lily asked in a small voice, worried by the idea.

"Probably some half-drunk, washed-up, good for nothing ex-Death Eater," James commented.

"As judgemental and prejudice as my great great grandson," an annoyed mutter came from above them.

They all looked up to see the picture of an old wizard with a pointed beard and look of distaste on his face as he peered down at them.

"Well, dear Phineas, I suppose that's because Sirius is my middle name," grinned James.

"Such a prudent and ill mannered response, just what I'd expect from the youth today."

Lily was surprised at this rude little man and looked around the room to discover that their Headmaster had dozed off and was oblivious to the conversation going on. So much for Professor Sillpinnes sticking up for them in these situations.

"Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth," Albus reasoned. "That's what Dad always says... a great wizard told him that once."

"Indeed I did," a voice chuckled.

To their right a familiar looking wizard with a long white beard and laughing eyes greeted them.

"Is that..." Lily stared. "Dumbledore?"

The man chuckled. "I don't believe we've met, Miss Potter?"

"N-no..." Lily looked around at all the portraits, many of which were still sleeping but there were a few curious onlookers still. "Are you all...?"

"Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts," a kindly witch spoke, her face smiling warmly. "Yes, dear, Professor Subrisus, 1817 – 1833."

"Pleased to meet you!" Lily answered politely.

"Oh, she's a dear, this one," Subrisus laughed and a few other portraits joined in.

"Say, how many years have you been at Hogwarts?" a curious older professor asked her.

"I'm in my third year," she answered shyly.

"And this is your first time in the Headmaster's office?" a small ferritey wizard wearing tiny glasses asked her.

She nodded as James looped his arm around her.

"Yupp, my dear sis, has never been called to the Headmaster's office... the _shame_ that she has brought on her family!"

The portraits all tittered at him.

"Well, my dear, it's lovely to see a young Potter who doesn't seek out trouble!" another woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun and a cloak of deep purple. "Good for you!"

"Er... thank you," Lily blushed as all the portraits nodded in agreement. James was rolling his eyes all this time as Albus raised his eyebrows at him, silently conversing as brothers between each other as their sister looked around at all the portraits in wonder.

"Such a pretty wee thing!" one portrait chimed before leaning closer. "You're in third year, might I enquire which subjects you took?"

"The study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"That's quite a broad range, what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I... I'm not sure yet."

"Well, what are your favourite subjects?"

"Don't push her, Croddage! You don't have to answer him constantly, sweetie."

"Oh, I don-"

"What's wrong with asking questions, Subrisus?"

All the portraits started chattering quite loudly then, arguing amongst each other whether it was okay to be questioning Lily intensely at first but then extending the conversation to absurd things that they only caught snippets of. Some of the other portraits were starting to wake up groggily, wondering what was going on before jumping into the debate enthusiastically.

"Honestly Lily, you've started a riot!" James started sniggering as Lily looked down.

"I didn't mean to!" she muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Lily," Albus squeezed her arm. "They all get like this from time to time."

"Indeed," the portrait of Dumbledore closest to them smiled, taking a break from humming and being one of the only two portraits in the room _not _arguing with each other. The other one had been completely silent throughout the entire discussion although paying very close attention to the Potters. Lily had glanced at him a couple of times and caught his eye, but the portrait didn't smile or react, but continued to watch her with his dark eyes.

"Unfortunately, they are not very used to seeing young students whom are as pleasant and well behaved as you, Miss Potter," Dumbledore explained. "We do see the prefects and Heads often but they are normally too busy to stop and chat and as you can see, all of us do enjoy a pleasurable conversation with youngsters who are not being yelled at for setting off dungbombs at seven o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry, it's probably stopping you sleeping," Lily apologised.

"Not at all," his eyes twinkled at her.

"If I ever become a prefect... I'll try and make time to talk to you all," Lily wondered aloud.

"You better become a prefect, you'll be mum's and dad's only hope!" James ruffled her hair.

Albus coughed loudly.

"Sorry, Al, but y'know you only got it because all the other blokes in your year are totally numb-skulls!"

Albus shrugged before drawing himself up fully, making Lily think he was going to do a prefect act, and then stretched yawning. "We should probably head off to bed now."

"That would be wise..." Dumbledore nodded.

James, Albus and Lily bade him goodbye before gently shaking Professor Sillpinnes and informing them that they were going to bed. He nodded slowly, his blinking eyes appearing to open less and less with each movement, and bade them goodnight. They all turned, and nodded to Dumbledore as they left, whose eyes twinkled at them, being the only portrait to notice them leave. Well, him and the silent dark haired one, who merely coldly watched them leave. The three Potters left the room quite happily, content that their parents were safe and having to an extent enjoyed the conversations they'd had.

It took a fair few minutes for the rest of the paintings to clock on that they were along, as they were so caught up in their petty arguments. It wasn't until Phineas, who had gone very silent after noticing they'd departed from the room, let out in a long, drole, exasperated tone, "You idiots _do _realise that they've left?"

"Oh!"

The Headmasters and Headmistresses looked around quickly and were disappointed to see that he was right, the children had all left, leaving their old professor snoozing again at his desk.

"What a shame," Subrisus sighed. "They were lovely children."

"_That_, is a matter of opinion," Phineas looked distinctly annoyed.

"Oh, hush, you bitter old fool!" she shooshed him. "They were all so much more interesting to talk to than the usual brats we have to see."

"I believe, that the eldest Mr Potter _is_ one of those brats."

"He has a good heart," Dumbledore noted. "He's like his family, specifically his own namesake and uncles, perhaps too playful at times, but essentially knows what is right and wrong."

"The middle, Albus, I think they called him, is pleasant, Phineas," Croddage nodded in agreement. "A prefect as well, not very talkative, perhaps, but none of them truly are, too worried about their grades and duties."

"Well, the youngest is a dear, isn't she?" Subrisus smiled. "When I first saw her I immediately thought 'is that young Miss Evans come back from the grave?'"

"She does look very much like her," another portrait agreed. "Good mannered too, polite."

"But her face! And that hair! The only way I knew she wasn't Miss Evans was because of her eyes! Which the boy, Albus, has."

"Most distinctly, too, he's such a lovely boy, he was very quiet though. I remember talking to him last year, he'd been caught out of bed actually though."

"Being a little rascal and causing trouble, I suspect!" Phineas sneered.

"No, actually, he was trying to sneak into the hospital wing to give his friend, the Malfoy boy, some chocolate and home comforts."

The paintings again started to speak excitedly about the children again, and amidst the chatter the still smiling Dumbledore turned to his neighbour.

"So, what was your impression, Severus, of the youngsters?"

The dark haired, sour looking man took a moment to pause before answering his question with another one.

"Would you like my honest opinion?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "As always."

"The eldest, James, is a rude slacker who appears to strut around more than his own Grandfather did, no doubt his head inflated due to being the eldest son of the famous Harry Potter," Snape replied pointedly.

"And the other two?"

Snape appeared to pause. "The middle one is very much like his father."

"Is that a good or bad thing, Severus?" when he didn't answer Dumbledore carried on. "The youngest... she has the Weasley freckles, doesn't she?"

Snape nodded.

"Are you not going to make any other comments?" Dumbledore smiled. "Well, if that's all I believe that if you are saying nothing, you have nothing bad to say about them, and that you approve of the behaviour that you've seen."

Snape threw a cold glare at Dumbledore. "You want me to say it, don't you?"

"That would be delightful, please, Severus."

"The middle one, shows potential for being a fair and well minded boy, unlike his brother who throws himself into the midst of things without a second thought. And the youngest appears to be just an ordinary girl of that age, reasonably pleasant and intelligent," Snape glared at the pleased look on Dumbledore's face. "They all display a reasonable level of care and concern for each other."

"And that includes the eldest?"

"I suppose so," he answered sulkily.

Dumbledore laughed out loud. "Oh, it's nice to hear you say something positive once in a while!"

"I only do it because you'll push and prod me to no end if I don't and go on for days about them if I refuse to give any positive answer."

"And you decided to reply this time instead of the others because...?"

"If you genuinely think I'm going to answer that you are sorrily mistaken," huffed Severus before turning away from Dumbledore and pointedly listening to another conversation going on.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.


End file.
